


Captivity

by Marksman18



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fairies, Fairy AU, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, LMAO, Mpreg, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Separate Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom, Tags Are Hard, at least its just one class, hahahah, halp, i wrote this instead of online school, im so gonna fail, like fr im supposed to be working on a past due english paper but im not doing it, occasional adult language, plz just give it a chance its rlly good i promise, scientific observation of a fairy, so is phantom, the fentons study fairies not ghosts, vlad is a fairy, vlad is the first one they catch to study behaviors of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksman18/pseuds/Marksman18
Summary: The Fenton parents have been studying fairies for years. Now, the Fentons have captured a blue male fairy to study his behaviors up close, something they couldn't do from afar with him still in his own little village.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton & Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Vlad Masters/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Maddie watched a clear box intently for any signs of movement from the tiny creature within as her husband drove abnormally carefully down the highway. They had finally done it. They had captured a blue male fairy for behavioral studying. With a little luck, he'd be in good health and once they had gotten him acclimated to his new environment, the massive terrarium they had set up for him to live in for the foreseeable future, they could capture and introduce to him a regular male. With regular examinations this single fairy could teach them almost everything about the bodily processes of the third sex unique to fairies. 

This one had actively fought them and the nitrous oxide they used to sedate him during the capture. They had set up their trap, a large mesh net (cleverly hidden by foliage and discreetly attached with fishing line to the tree above it) with a sweet smelling but visually average flower in its very center to attract almost exclusively blue male fairies, and waited. They waited for almost two days before one finally fell in it. He had thrashed and flailed and bitten at them in a desperate bid for freedom, even after they had gotten him with enough laughing gas to knock him out entirely. He was still fighting when they deemed him sedated enough to move from the net into the transport container they'd brought. His little mouth had opened as wide as it could and bitten down on Maddie's finger, and the fairy had seemed very disappointed that it didn't accomplish anything more than getting his teeth stuck in her glove. 

The fairy's antennae twitched in his sleep. Maddie took note of the time and nature of his movement in her notebook and made another note when the little doll-sized creature's hands and feet shifted. She glanced at her husband and noted that they were nearly home. Good. That meant they could give their specimen a proper physical examination, get his height, weight, approximate his age, determine how healthy he was and what they could do to improve his health if need be. 

"Maddie!" Jack bellowed as he stopped the RV, then remembered he was supposed to be quiet and dropped his voice with a sheepish look to his wife. "We're home, Maddie. Let's get that little guy inside and check him out, huh?"

Maddie nodded and carefully got out of the RV with the box in her arms. The fairy curled tighter in on himself. "We should probably hurry, Jack. It seems like the laughing gas is wearing off."

The large man nodded and opened the door for her, waved at their son on the couch before realizing the fourteen year old was asleep sitting up, and then quickly and quietly rushed to the basement door to hold that open for his wife as well. Down to the lab they went, passing the section where the preserved specimens and the notes about them sat, passing another section covered in books and research, before coming to a stop not far from a colossal terrarium and placing the box containing their fairy on a table. 

One half of this table was occupied by a more normal sized large terrarium with the word "QUARANTINE" in large red letters on one side. Inside the quarantine terrarium was a single small pillow and a piece of cloth to serve as a blanket, and a couple of bowls for food and water. The other half of the table was occupied by a small tray covered with a blue material surrounded by numerous medical tools. Maddie set the box down on a smaller table beside the larger one and opened it. She carefully picked up the still unconscious fairy and tenderly placed him on the tray.

"Scissors." Jack placed a pair of surgical scissors in his wife's outstretched hand and watched intently as she slipped the bottom blade under the fairy's little shirt and carefully cut it off. Judging by the amount of scars on his torso, this little guy had gotten into a lot of fights (or mayhaps really bad relationships, it was unclear and they really had no way of knowing). Maddie handed the tiny piece of fabric that was once the fairy's shirt to Jack to set aside for later examination and slid her scissors between the fabric of the fairy's pants and his skin. She froze when the touch of the cold metal made the small creature jump a little in his sleep, then continued cutting the fabric off of him when he settled back down. Once removed, the strips that were once pants were also handed to Jack along with the scissors and Maddie turned her attention to the now nude fairy. 

"Ruler." Her husband handed her the ruler and she placed it on the tray beside the doll-sized creature, and then she had to reposition the small creature because he had curled up in his sleep to try and get warmer. "Eleven inches even." Jack diligently wrote down the fairy's height and then his weight, ten ounces, after Maddie weighed him. "Syringe." Maddie gently turned the fairy onto his front and carefully positioned him so she had a firm (but not so firm as to hurt him) grip on his lower back and upper thighs. The fairy let out a tiny little chirping sound, a sign that he'd woken up, and then let out more somewhat panicked chirps as he realized he was naked and had a comparatively enormous hand holding his rear in the air. Maddie quickly poked the needle into his cheek and filled the syringe with the fairy's blood, the small blue creature's struggles slowing as he grew somewhat lightheaded. Maddie handed Jack the full syringe and pursed her lips. They still had one more thing they had to do at this exact moment. Take his temperature. It would be so much  _ easier _ if the fairy could fit a thermometer under his tongue, but alas, they couldn't even get one custom made that small and have it still be accurate. "Thermometer." The fairy was struggling again. "Jack, I need you to hold him still, in this exact position." Jack nodded and carefully took Maddie's place holding the fairy still as she coated the thermometer in a thin layer of Vaseline. The fairy was  _ not _ going to like this. Not one bit. Maddie was as gentle as she could be as she took the small creature's temperature, but upon checking the now still fairy's face she saw that he'd gone cross eyed and his antennae were twitching in discomfort. The thermometer beeped to let her know it could be taken out and she slid it out and wrote down the fairy's temperature. 

"Okay, Jack," the redheaded woman said to her husband as she put away the thermometer, "Go ahead and put him in quarantine for now, we can run the blood tests while we give him some time to himself and then we can finish his physical later."

"Sure thing, Honeybunch," Jack said as he repositioned the now rather angry fairy in his hands and carried him over to the quarantine terrarium. The large man opened the latches on the door and placed the fairy on the plush pillow inside. "There you go, little buddy, nice and comfy," he said with a smile, even as the small blue creature chirped vengefully at him and shook his tiny fist. Jack closed the door and watched for a moment as the fairy wrapped his lower half with the small blanket while pouting, wincing, and chirping angrily.

Jack turned to his wife as she looked over their notes on the fairy, currently known as Specimen 0079. "Y'know," he said, and she made a small noise to acknowledge that she'd heard him but didn't look up from her notes, "He needs a name."

Maddie looked up at this. She put her clipboard under her arm and brought her pencil to her lips in thought. "That's true," she said as she chewed on her pencil eraser, "We can't just keep calling him Specimen Zero-Zero-Seven-Nine all the time. That would get tedious. But what should we call him?"

The two of them hummed in thought for a while, occasionally saying a name and then agreeing that it wasn't a good fit. Maddie stared hard at the fairy, but didn't really  _ see _ him. She was too lost in thought. When Jack looked over at the fairy to see what name the little guy might look like (he certainly didn't look like a Lenny or a Jeff), the fairy glared and hissed at him.

"I got it!" Jack bellowed with a snap of his fingers, startling both his wife out of her thoughts and the fairy from his glaring. Jack grinned as he looked between the tiny and now confused fairy and his wife. "Vlad! Like a vampire, y'know?"

Maddie hummed in thought, then nodded. "Vlad is as good a name as any. He  _ does _ look a little vampiresque now that I think about it." She wrote down the fairy's new name on her notes and then walked over to where Jack had placed the blood sample she'd taken to start the tests.

Jack smiled at the freshly-dubbed Vlad. Vlad glared back at him warily.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny let out a little laugh as Tucker screwed up the punchline of the joke he was trying to tell. "You tried, Tuck," he said to his friend with a smile, "That's what counts." 

Tucker pouted and playfully shoved Danny's shoulder. Sam was the only one who bothered trying to hold back her laugh as the two boys began playfully shoving each other until Danny nearly fell off his bed.

"Uh, Tuck, a little help?"

Tucker grinned and reached for his friend like he was going to help him back off of the edge of the bed, but let out a tiny, darkish chuckle. "Long. Live. The King." The geeky boy said, and shoved his best friend right off the bed. All three teens burst out laughing once Danny hit the floor. Danny propped himself up on his elbows as he attempted to quell his laughter, but then he looked at his best friend again and both boys burst out laughing again. Once the trio calmed themselves, they resumed their chattering, talking about school, the projects for their classes that were due soon that they really should have been working on, anything and everything. Eventually, the topic of their parents, and, inevitably, Danny's parents' latest escapade.

"So what weirdness are they up to now, dude?" Sam asked, her arms wrapped around her knees and her head resting atop them. Danny sighed. 

"They said they caught one. One of the blue ones. Won't let me see it yet, though."

"Wow, really?" Tucker and Sam both looked curious. Danny really couldn't blame them, it _was_ kinda interesting after all. His parents had physical _proof_ of little humanoid creatures with wings. He'd had the misfortune of seeing their physiology specimens every time he had to go down into the lab and clean. Danny gently pet Marshmallow as the fluffy white cat seated herself in his lap after sneaking into his room again. 

"Honestly, I'm a little worried about it. I mean, what if they forget to feed it, or give it water, or it can't breathe because whatever tank they put it in has bad ventilation and they don't know?" Sam and Tucker hummed in agreement. The Fenton parents _were_ notoriously neglectful. If it hadn't been for Jazz Danny might not have survived his early childhood, and when they found a stray cat outside and after confirming its lack of an owner decided to keep it, Jack and Maddie had forgotten the cute little furball even _existed_ , and sweet little Marshmallow might not be the beloved pet she was today had it not been for Danny sharing his own food with her and spending out his own allowance on cat food when his parents forgot to buy it. Jack and Maddie weren't _purposefully_ neglectful of their children, they just tended to get very deeply engrossed in their work. Sometimes even to the point where they forgot to feed and bathe _themselves_ , not just their children. 

Danny was about to continue, but he heard his mom let out an excited shriek from the basement. The three teens left the cat on the bed (where she gladly curled up on a warm spot and promptly fell asleep) and rushed to the top of the stairs, curious to see what the woman was so excited about. Danny could hear his mom racing up the stairs and excitedly babbling about something to his dad, who then also let out a joyous shout and picked up his wife and spun her around. Jazz had also heard the commotion, and joined them at the top of the stairs, her headphones around her neck as she leaned over the banister to try and see into the kitchen better.

"Mom? Dad?" The two Fenton kids tried, but their parents had rushed back down into the lab before anyone upstairs had the chance to question them. The four shared a confused look, and then shrugged and retreated back to their prior locations and activities.

* * *

Maddie couldn't believe their luck. Not only had the fairy they'd caught been in good health and somewhere in early adulthood, still young enough that he still had a bit of white in his hair, he was _already pregnant!_ And based on the little creature's current hormone levels, he had likely conceived at some point in the two weeks just before they caught him! She and Jack were now down in the lab, trying to get the Barbie-sized fairy to hold still so they could measure him for clothes. They already had a few designs and a website for custom doll clothes, but they needed exact measurements to have the clothes made. They could easily make him a simple nightgown from his height and seeing him alone, but proper clothes would require more precise measurements. 

Vlad, however, did not seem to understand that they needed to measure him in order to give him clothes, since his own were currently cut in half and unwearable. He was determined to keep his grip on the fabric from the quarantine terrarium, and he was even willing to go as far as to be visibly in pain rather than relinquish his grip. Maddie and Jack couldn't use their superior size and strength to force him and the fabric apart, not without hurting him. And especially not since he had cleverly tangled his legs and an arm in the fabric to help keep his grip. The woman sighed deeply as the fairy dangled from the fabric in her husband's hand and the little creature chirped vengefully at them. She gently used her hand to flatten the fairy's wings against his back and pin his arms to his sides. This motion startled him _just enough_ that his grip on the fabric loosened enough for Jack to pull it away. 

Upon the loss of the fabric, Vlad let out a shocked chirp and crossed his legs and pulled them tight up under him. He was likely afraid of another thermometer. The redhead sighed, gently held him over the examination table, and gently attempted to straighten out his legs. It took nearly half an hour of fighting the tiny creature, but eventually, after enough irritated grumbling and pulling at different limbs to get him to straighten them out and hold still, but _eventually_ they got all his measurements and got him (kicking and squawking) back into his temporary home. Maddie sat down at her computer and began inputting the measurements on the website as Jack attempted to convince the little being to eat.

* * *

Plasmius hissed at the berries placed in his current prison. He then hissed at the massive being that put them in there. He was not about to eat anything handled by those giants! No matter _how_ hungry he was! He knew it was probably just a coincidence that the bigger one put blueberries and blackberries, his favorite two berries, in the large dish in the corner. The massive creature had absolutely no way of knowing those were his favorites, but _still_. It was cruel to put such delicious fruit in there with him when they knew he wouldn't eat it. 

The giant was rumbling again. Oh, so the colossus wants to _talk_ , does it? Oh, he had _quite_ _a few_ choice words for it.

"You dare taunt me with my favorite fruits after you not only strip me down and shove something _large_ and _cold_ up my ass _and_ you take away my only covering afterwards to hold some weird flat rope thing against me and around my limbs? You didn't even tie it! You just wrapped it around me and moved it to random places! For no reason! The _bat folk_ were more civil and competent when _they_ took me! Just- just really! Are you giants just _that_ **damn incompetent!?** "

The giant just stared at him with its massive eyes brimming with curiosity. This had better not be a _child_ that kidnapped him! Plasmius hissed in frustration and sat down on the pillow and adjusted the blanket wrapped around him. The giant scribbled something on what looked like a giant book. He craned his neck to try and look at what the colossus was writing, eventually getting up and stepping to the edge of the box to look at the scribbles.

The marks made no sense. "I've seen bird foot scratching in the dirt that made more sense than that." The giant looked up at him excitedly and the blue fairy jumped back, startled by the sudden movement. He shut his eyes and his hand shot up over his heart, trying to will it to slow down again. He shouldn't be getting so worked up right now, even though he had every right to. It was never good to be in a high-stress environment after one shared their heat with someone. Every bit of stress increased the chances for complications. That's why he was already doing the lower-stress work of gathering fruit and vegetables instead of his usual work designing and building carriages and ships until they knew for sure. 

Plasmius took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. The other, slightly smaller giant had joined the bigger one, and they both were staring at him. 

The large creatures' staring made him increasingly uncomfortable and his shoulders raised up near his ears and he crossed his arms self-consciously over his lower chest. His wings buzzed nervously and his antennae twitched. They were so _big_ and he was comparatively so _small_. If they so chose they could crush him with minimal effort. The bigger one glanced at the berries for a split second, and then resumed staring. Plasmius slowly looked back and forth between the giants and the berries. If he didn't eat those berries, would the giants squish him? Or would they just pick him up and rip him limb from limb? The fairy gulped, and then slunk over to the berries, keeping a cautious eye on the giants. He picked up a blackberry, pulled off one of the drupes, and put it in his mouth. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok short chapter I know, but hey at least i finally was able to write something! ive been stuck in a very long writer's block and I finally was able to break thru that. plus i got to a spot that would be good for the chapter to end so yeah

Maddie knew their children would be curious, but she hadn't expected her son to ask about the fairy and why she "shrieked excitedly" the night before at breakfast. Danny set down his spoon and fixed his parents with a firm and oddly stern look. 

"Mom, Dad," he started, and when had her son gotten so mature and bold to use such a parental tone towards his own parents? "I want answers. And I'm willing to take over feeding duties and such if necessary. I don't want it to die like the family goldfish we had when I was three and neither of us were allowed to feed it because we were too small to reach the tank without possibly falling."

Wow. She had  _ not _ been expecting that. "Danny," she started, "Thank you for your offer, but you can't see him right now, we need to get him acclimated to the main terrarium before you can help us research him at all. And well, as for all the excitement last night, we won't be having to go and find a regular male later on for our original purpose, the fairy is already pregnant."

Jazz briefly looked up from her psychology book in surprise, but then quickly resumed her studying, muttering to herself about how she needed to not let herself be distracted from studying for her AP psych test today. Danny, however, stared at Maddie for a long moment, then said, "Mom, let me know  _ immediately _ when I can see him. Okay?"

Maddie nodded and promised him she would, but reminded him that it could take quite some time before he was acclimated, and that if Danny didn't finish eating and getting ready for school soon he'd be late for the bus. 

Danny shoveled his cereal into his mouth, dropped his bowl into the sink, and sprinted to his bedroom while loudly panicking about his half finished book report due in third period. 

Maddie smiled fondly and shook her head as her son ran around looking for his notebooks wherever they might be before he shoved them all into his backpack, shouted a quick "love you," and sprinted out the door just as she heard the bus roll up. A few minutes later, Jazz had packed her own bag and had gone out the door to her own car, smiling at Maddie's reminder to not try to study and drive again. 

Maddie got up from the table and dealt with her own bowl before heading to the basement door. She needed to check how Jack was doing with the fairy and how he was faring with getting the stubborn little creature to eat the chewable vitamin they'd made for him.

* * *

Plasmius glared at the giant outside his prison as it tried to coax him into eating the odd thing that looked suspiciously like a soft rock. There was no way he was going to even  _ touch _ it, let alone put it anywhere near his mouth. The large behemoth again looked expectantly between him and the thing. The thing that it had tried hiding in with the berries and large strips of meat it had given him to eat. Okay, the meat was delicious, he won't deny that, a little hard to maneuver eating but delicious nonetheless. But that didn't excuse the giant hiding this rock in with his blueberries! The giant again pointed to the rock, mimed picking it up and putting it in its mouth, and made overexaggerated chewing motions and sounds, and then pointed at him, all while rumbling deeply at him. Plasmius hissed at it. 

The smaller giant came into view, rumbling to its larger companion and the larger one rumbled back almost sullenly. Probably asking if he'd eaten the rock. Fat chance. The smaller giant turned to him and studied him closely and he crossed his arms over his chest, one hand flitting downward to check the knot in the blanket tied around his waist. Why did the smaller one  _ insist _ upon staring at him like that? It was just creepy! The smaller giant finally turned away, then grabbed something and turned back to him. It held up the thing it grabbed so he could see it, and he swiftly placed his hands on the clear wall of his prison and shouted, "Clothes!"

Yes, it  _ was _ just a simple dress that would probably be ill-fitting, but still! Clothing! The smaller giant let slip a barely there smirk. Oh, crap. What did it want him to do in exchange for the dress? The giant mimed eating the rock and pointed to him. Fuck. Plasmius backed away from the wall and crossed his arms again, glaring even harder than before. The giant glared right back. And then it moved to set the dress down elsewhere and he let out a noise of distress. It grinned and looked expectantly at him while pointing to the rock. 

Plasmius scowled as he shuffled reluctantly to the rock and bent down to pick it up. It was lighter than he expected, roughly the size of his palm, and it coated his hands in a fine pale dust. What the fuck? What  _ was _ this thing? He glared back up at the giants, and found both of them looking at him very intently and expectantly.

* * *

Maddie stared expectantly at Vlad as he held the tablet in his tiny hands and glared at them. "Vlad," she said in her best Mom Voice, "That vitamin tablet will be good for you and your baby. Don't you  _ want _ to be healthy?" The fairy's eyes just narrowed further. Right, he didn't seem to understand a single word she was saying. "Fine then, if you don't eat  _ that _ ," she motioned sharply to the tablet in the fairy's hands, "Then you don't get  _ this _ ," she pointedly held up the nightgown in her other hand. The fairy seemed to get her point, as he scowled at her harder and brought the vitamin closer to his face and, after much deliberation, took a hesitant bite of it. Vlad pulled a face and nearly coughed it back out, but seemed determined to chew it up enough to swallow. It seemed like her point that he needed to eat the entire thing before she'd give him the nightgown, and he seemed very determined to get clothing.

* * *

Plasmius looked at the rock in his hand with utter disgust. His one bite had nearly choked him with the dust, but he forced it down. He was going to get that dress or die trying. He wasn't going to spend a second longer naked than he had to. He shot the giants with the most hate filled look he could manage, and set about finishing the sickening soft rock. 

The blue fairy made a hacking noise when he finally swallowed the last bit of it and held his hand expectantly out to the smaller giant and demanded that it hand over the clothing it had used to make him eat that  _ thing. _ The giant smiled and opened the door to his prison just enough to slip the pink fabric inside and then closed it back up tight. Plasmius lunged for the dress and pulled it close to himself, promptly finding the neck and waist. Wow, these giants left a very large hole for his wings. 

Plasmius grimaced but found the bottom hem and pulled the dress over his head, sticking his arms out the top and pulling the small strap that he supposed could pretend it was the neck of the dress for now over his head and around his neck. He frowned at the looseness of it but then carefully untied the knot in the blanket and set it onto the pillow. The dress fit better than he expected, even though the back was cut far too low and more of the top of his rear was exposed than he'd like and it was just a smidge too long, making him trip when he tried to walk. At least his wings weren't getting squished and it wasn't his  _ entire _ ass exposed. It almost reminded him of something one of his exes had tried to get him to wear, albeit looser and made of something entirely different. Oh, well, at least he wasn't completely naked anymore.


End file.
